


Vanished Vulcan

by ska1224



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Festivals, Leonard "Bones" McCoy (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott (mentioned) - Freeform, Pavel Chekov (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ska1224/pseuds/ska1224
Summary: "I almost lost you" + Spirk prompt from tumblr





	Vanished Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested 5 months ago............. fuck it's the first thing i've written in like a year it's probably not the best but oh well. just a lil worry (nothing really angsty) then some fluff. also i forgot how hard titling things are aklsdjfl

Kirk looked around frantically, the thick crowds of aliens blocking most of his line of sight. One minute his boyfriend--or “t’hy’la”, as he put it--was by his side, uniform sleeve brushing up against his own, and the next minute he was gone. They had found some Class M planet at the edge of the quadrant only to learn the native people had heard of Starfleet through trading, but they had never wished to make themselves known. The leader of the planet had invited the crew of the Enterprise to stay, as a festival celebrating the anniversary of some long ago unification was taking place. Bones and Kirk had discussed, and decided a ship wide shore leave would be good for the crew.

The events had led Spock and Kirk wandering through the main square together in a long overdue date. However, the captain knew that Spock getting lost in a crowd such as this one could be difficult due to his Vulcan physiology. When Kirk saw a bench in a brief separation of people, he started pushing towards it, murmuring half-hearted apologies in a sort of Midwestern instinct.

As soon as he got to the intricate metal bench, Kirk stepped up onto it and scanned the sea of pink, red, and purple haired aliens for a dot of black. His eyes flicked back and forth, scanning both for Spock and anyone in distress. The captain was engrossed in his search and didn't notice the person behind him until they had tapped him on the back of his knee. Jumping slightly, Kirk whirled around and almost instantly relaxed. There stood Spock, his hands folded neatly behind his back and looking up at him passively.

"Does there seem to be a problem, Captain? Or were you simply watching the proceedings?"

A smile slowly spread across Kirk's face as he shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, Spock. Well, I thought I lost you there for a moment."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I have been behind you the entire time."

"Were you? You should have said something. I was worried there."

"You need not have worried. These people are pacifists and rarely have crime. And I can take care of myself, should I have gotten lost."

Jumping down from the bench, Kirk's grin grew a little bigger at the thought of what Bones would say to that.

"I know, I know. Worrying about you is 'illogical.'" his face suddenly grew serious. "But I always will worry about you, Spock. I care for you. You're my crew member, my first officer, and my partner--I can't just stop worrying and I never will."

Kirk could've sworn Spock's face softened for a moment, but he couldn't be certain with the flickering lights of the lanterns surrounding them.

"I understand, Captain. But I was simply by your side, as I always have been and always will."

A gentler smile graced Kirk's face and he clasped his hands behind his back in a fashion similar to his boyfriend's. "Scotty and Chekov recommended a booth that sells a rainbow colored plant. They aren't entirely certain what the plant is, but they say it's the best thing they've ever eaten. Shall we go?"

After receiving a small nod from the Vulcan, Kirk led the way through the throngs of people. As they talked about the Enterprise's proceedings, Spock reached his hand over and pressed two of his fingers to Kirk's. This time, Kirk knew it wasn't the lanterns playing tricks on his eyes, but that Spock was actually smiling.


End file.
